A Certain Forgotten Lunch Box
by AnimeLover8059
Summary: So Touma forgotten his lunch box at home this day. Index and Last Order had certain plans, so they told Accelerator to take the lunch box to Touma, then… Come and read it for yourself. Beware of BL(Yaoi). Don't like don't read! I warned you! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: I don't know how this idea came up but I'll just write it down… By the way, this is my first To Aru FanFic, so I know the characters are VVOOC! Forgive me! I can't grasp their personality properly... So shit happens when I write something in the middle of the night...**

**Title: A Certain Forgotten Lunch Box (I don't know what I should name it, sounds goddamn retarded! XD)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: The characters are really super OOC… Some colorful languages. My crappy grammar. Ah right, if you do spot any wrong grammar or spelling, feel free to tell me. I'd be very happy to change it~! **

**Summary: So Touma forgotten his lunch box at home this day. Index and Last Order had certain plans, so they told Accelerator to take the lunch box to Touma, then… Come and read it for yourself. Beware of BL(Yaoi). Don't like don't read! I warned you! ONE SHOT!**

**Pairings: Obviously Touma X Accelerator**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index and the characters. I only own this crappy shitty idea.**

* * *

It was one normal day at a certain high school that our dear protagonist is studying. So, let's see what is happening at this dear Kamijou Touma's dormitory.

*****At Touma's dorm*****

"Nee, nee! Accelerator! You mind if you go to Touma's class to give him his lunch box? He left it at home~" Index asked, holding out the said person's lunch box.

"Ha? Why the fuck should I do it? Can't you do it on your own?" Accelerator replied, frowning. Even though Touma and Accelerator were together, Accelerator did not like to show it. Such a Tsundere, right?

"Mou~ Accelerator~ Please… Misaka Misaka begs as Misaka tries giving a cute puppy eyes,"

"Please~ I promised Last Order to spend time with her… Moreover~ The both of you are dating each other, aren't you?" Index grinned slyly.

"Oh, shut up!" The albino blushed and turned his head away.

"Hahan~ C'mon I'll leave this with you! I and Last Order are going out now! Bye!"

"Bye! Misaka Misaka shouts as she is being pulled off by Index,"

Accelerator took the lunch box and smiled a small smile. I repeat, he _smiled a small smile_. "…Tch, fine. There is no choice is there? But it's not like I want to do it or anything..." He mumbled, getting out of the dormitory. **(A/N: I know he is fruking OOC...)**

"Hue hue hue hue~ Now… Let the show begin!"

"Plan successful! This is going to be a huge hit with the Misaka imoutos! Misaka Misaka exclaims as Misaka smiles in triumph,"

"Oh yeah! Last Order! Get the video camera ready!" Index turned to look at Last Order.

"Oh~ No worries~ I started recording the moment Accelerator smiled! Misaka Misaka says as Misaka gives a thumbs up,"

* * *

*****With Touma*****

'_I remember Index telling me that Accel and Last Order is coming over tonight… I wonder are they there yet?'_ Touma thought to himself.

"Index, which class is Touma in?" A voice was heard outside.

'_That voice! Accel!' _Touma stood up from his seat, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Kamijou-chan?" Komoe looked at him.

"Kami-yan? You know Accelerator?" Tsuchimikado whispered, also recognizing the sound. **(A/N: Okay, let's just pretend that he doesn't know Touma knows Accel... =3= Or is that true? I dunno. I didn't finish watching the To Aru Kagaku no Railgun or read the novels...)**

"Eh? You know him? Uh, never mind! I'll tell you later!" Touma whispered back.

"Komoe-sensei! Excuse me for a little moment please!" Touma ran towards the door and slammed it open, then closed it softly.

"Ah! Kamijou-chan!"

"Accel! What are you doing here?" Touma asked exclaimed.

"Never mind Index, he found me first…" Accelerator hung up the phone.

"Um, here, your lunch, Index told me to deliver it to you since you forgotten it at home…" Accelerator looked away blushing and shoved the lunch box into the boy's chest. Touma looked down on the lunch box, then, he looked up at Accelerator and smiled a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Touma smiled. Accelerator looked at him, then he blush red enough to put a ripe tomato to shame. Without a warning, Touma tiptoed and kissed Accelerator, making Accelerator's eyes wide in shock. They broke the kiss after a moment, gasping for air.

"Eto… See you later!" Accelerator ran off, still blushing. Touma looked for a moment then he went back into the class. **(Fahk this part! I know everyone is fahking OOC! Forgive me please! O|¯|_)**

"Kamijou-chan! Who was that?" Their loli teacher asked.

"Uh, no one important, he just came to give me my lunch box…" Touma replied, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

*****Lunch Time*****

"So~ Kami-yan~ So tell me all about it!" Tsuchimikado grabbed his melon bread then turn his chair over to face Touma, who was taking his lunch box out.

"Hm? Oh, about how me and Accelerator knew each other?" Touma unwrapped the cloth wrapping his bento.

"No, about how me and you knew each other…" Tsuchimikado replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ehehe… Um… The first time we meet were as enemies… Then after that, I don't know what happened then we became friends!" Touma lied about the friend part, since they were lovers right now. He took off the cover of his bento, then proceeded to choke on his own saliva.

"W-what the hell!" Touma coughed and exclaimed, blushing and looking at the piece of paper on his rice.

_Let me top tonight -Accel_

"Hn? What's that?" Tsuchimikado turn his head a little trying to read what was on the paper.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Touma snatched the paper away and stuffed it into his pocket before his friend could read it.

"If you say so…" Tsuchimikado pouted, going back to eating his melon bread.

* * *

*****Later at Touma's dorm*****

"Ohohoho~ Now this is going to be fun! Just look at them!" Index, who was watching the video she and Last Order took.

"I'm back…" A voice sounded from the door. Index and Last Order hid the camera , not wanting Accelerator to see and destroy it.

They both smiled 'innocently'. "Welcome back~!"

* * *

*****Later that evening*****

"I'm back!" Touma announced as he walked into the room.

"Oh, welcome back…" A certain level 5 answered lazily.

"Welcome back, Touma!" Index replied rather cheerily.

"Welcome back… Misaka Misaka responds straight away,"

"Oi! Accel! What do you mean by 'let me top tonight'?!'" Touma stopped in front of the albino and showed him the paper.

Accelerator frowned the moment he saw the piece of paper. "Ha? What do you mean? I didn't write anything like that before!"

"Then? Wait. ...Could it be-?!" The black haired boy turned to look at the two girls. The girls were trying very hard to hold back their laughter, the both knew straight away who were the ones that wrote on that piece of paper.

"Last Order!/ Index!" The two shouted in unison, glaring at the two girls. Index and Last Order started laughing, and begging the two boys to 'stop'.

"Why should we?!/ Explain yourselves!"

"Hahahaha! L-look at this first!" Index then showed them the video. The two watched in silence. After the video ended, Touma turned to look at Accelerator and Accelerator back at him, they blushed and finally shouted, "Delete that right now!"

"I-It's no use even if we did that! Using the Misaka Network, all the Misakas already know about this! Hahaha! Misaka Misaka reports as she continues laughing,"

Both boys paled after hearing that. They fell to the ground straight away.

"Oh my god… This is not happening… Please tell me that this is just a dream!" Touma pleaded. Whereas the albino beside him was already in a half dead state.

* * *

**Alright! That's all! I don't know how to end a one shot now days, so forgive me! *kneels down on the floor* Sorry! Oh, right! If you didn't like it, be free to tell me why and how I can change it! Thanks! Hope it wasn't bad… TT_TT **

**Yes… I know they are super VVOOC… Please don't mind it… ;A; Thankiew...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**RE**

**THANKS FOR READING (THIS SHIT) !**


End file.
